The Boss is Always Right
by Fiery Wings
Summary: Shizuo got a new job as a security guard in one of Tokyo's biggest information collecting companies- the Orihara Enterprises that had recently shifted from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro. On his first day he ends up fighting a good looking stranger and later develops a crush on him. But this stranger is Izaya Orihara! Owner of the Orihara Enterprise? Oh Damn!
1. Chapter 1

"Oye! No smoking on office grounds!"

Usually Shizuo would have left the other party alone but he was already in a bad mood. Today hadn't exactly started perfectly for him. He had just got a new job and today when it was his first day at work, he was already late. The boss apparently hated everyone who didn't have 'proper work ethics' so now Tom-san had to go talk on behalf of him.

Shizuo gave a one over to the man who had just stopped him from taking another puff. The guy was shorter than Shizuo, black hair, was wearing a ridiculous fur jacket and well...smelled like shit!

"You piss me off!" Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Oh do I now? Well since your protozoan brain could not comprehend the no smoking sign that you're standing under I thought I might help you like the benevolent person that I am." The handsome stranger responded happily, flailing his hands around like a little kid.

It was enough to piss Shizuo off even more.

So the cigarette snapped into two

And the no smoking sign was pulled off from the ground.

The handsome stranger's eyes went wide momentarily before his mouth broke into a wide grin. An almost inaudible 'woah' escaped his lips just before he dodged the flying projectile that came his way.

"So you're a protozoan _and_ a brute!" Said stranger laughed as he fled from the scene. Shizuo gave chase with a screening roar of "get back here you damn flea!"

He was sure, Shizuo was damn sure that this person knew him. After all, everyone in Ikebukuro knew Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo was known to lose his temper easily and was infamous for his brute strength. Many people came to pick a fight with him just to prove themselves. He was positive that this guy was no different.

As the chase continued, numerous signs were uprooted and sent flying by Shizuo but none were able to hit his target. The guy had his moves, he would give him that much. A while after running through the outskirts, the building- the place where his new job was supposed to be- finally came into view. Shizuo could get him now, the poor guy was trapped.

But what happened next was something Shizuo did not expect.

The stranger in front of him who was till now just running and dodging, suddenly ran towards the wall and jumped backwards towards Shizuo.

Shizuo found himself on the ground, with that flea on top of him, his anger forgotten in favour of momentary shock.

He knew that the metal against his neck was a knife even if he couldn't see it.

"If you actually think that you would be able to defeat me then you are gravely mistaken." The stranger leant closer and Shizuo could finally look into those menacing red eyes. Eyes that held so much _darkness_ that Shizuo was scared.

"You will never be able to hurt me. Will never be able to touch me. I'll make sure of that"

He felt it again, the knife going through his skin. He could feel the blood. The anger in him resurfaced with double the intensity as he pushed the flea off of him and stood up.

The flea jumped to his feat quickly and almost just as easily, dodged another punch that was thrown towards him. Before Shizuo could even register it there was a huge scar across his chest and the flea was yet again running away. He ran towards the building, jumped on it again and again until he reached the roof and was soon out of sight.

Shizuo could do nothing but look. The adrenaline was dying down and he could feel his heart again. He looked at his chest.

 _Damn those are going to need stitches_.

Then looked on towards the entryway

 _And there goes another job_


	2. Chapter 2

Now that his anger had disappeared there was only regret. He had let down Tom-san who had gone out of his way to get him this job. Sure he had told him that the boss would like him since he apparently did a dangerous job but Shizuo knew that no matter how much people liked strength, they did not like violence.

And he was violence

Shizuo entered the building and was immediately greeted by Tom-san.

"Shizuo where were-" he finally registered his appearance "Oh god what happened?"

"Long story, Tom-san"

"Anyway forget whatever happened and here wear this jacket to cover that scar. Orihara-san will be coming to meet you soon."

"Who?" Shizuo asked as he took Tom's jacked and wore it, buttoning it up so that his latest injury could be covered if only a little bit.

"Shizuo..." Came Tom's voice almost like he was childing him. "...he's the owner of the Orihara company of course. He makes it a point to meet all his employees personally when he recruits them. When I first met him, he told me he loved humans and observing them was his sole purpose of existence."

Tom San laughed a little and the mood was immediately lifted up. Shizuo felt happy. Maybe he should at least meet the guy. He would be fired for all the property damage anyway.

"Boss. Coming." Came the voice of Varona to whom Shizuo was already introduced.

"Okay guys take your places" said Tom.

It was three of them in the guest room at that moment so they all stood at one side of the table the one that was facing the door.

The door opened and all three of them bowed down to show their respect.

"A pleasure to meet you all again"

Shizuo's face jerked up at the sound of that voice and his eyes were met with a confident, annoying smirk.

"Why you pest!" Shizuo was already lifting the table even before anyone in the room could say 'wait'

The table was thrown across and crashed into the wall. His target had yet again dodged.

The room was small and there was no where to run. Shizuo expected him to run out of the door but the flea surprised him by moving towards him.

Shizuo was backed towards the wall, a knife once again near his neck.

"I keep telling you, Shizu-chan you can't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you. Now could you please back down so that we can discuss your employment contract?"

That caught his attention

"What?"

The pest moved back and then

"Izaya Orihara. A pleasure to meet you. I'm the owner of this company." The flea, Izaya, introduced himself and then walked back to the other end of the room.

Shizuo still shocked but his eyes followed Izaya. Izaya went to a woman who was holding a bouquet of roses that she handed to him.

Izaya took the roses and walked back to Shizuo giving them to him.

"Now then let's discuss your contract." Izaya smiled

* * *

A/N: Izaya giving Shizuo flowers just makes me go 'Kyaaaa~'. These guys are so cute, right?

Make sure to review and tell me what you think of the story!

Till next time~


	3. Chapter 3

And thus Shizuo had a new job. Well it seems he had somehow intrigued Izaya and Izaya wanted Shizuo to work for him. But the damages had to be covered. So Shizuo would work for 6 months at half salary and then would receive full salary.

Shizuo had rarely been happier. It was his first time ever getting a job for such a long term. Before now it had always been a month or two. Four months was the maximum he got but now, he had a contract that allowed him to work for at least a year, more if he did a good job.

And he could do a good job. After all it wasn't difficult at all. There were 4 people in security. He had to take shifts between standing at the gate, patrolling the floors, and making sure that supplies on each floor were maintained. He was to catch anyone breaking the rules and report directly to Tom-san.

Three weeks into work and he had not seen head or tail of Izaya Orihara. Well it was normal considering the fact that Izaya was the CEO while Shizuo was just a security guard. Of course there was no chance of them meeting.

But sometimes, sometimes Shizuo would get lost in his thoughts and his mind would take him to that time

 _I'm not scared of you_

 _You can't hurt me_

 _I'll make sure of it_

 _Izaya Orihara_

Really, no matter how much he racked his brains for it he could never sense nor feel nor remember fear in Izaya. Izaya looked at him like a child looks at a new toy, like a predator looks at his prey, like a scientist looks at his creation, like a chef looks at his food.

'Observing humans, huh? Guess he considers me one'

"Oye! Watch where you're going!"

Shizuo did not realise but so lost was he in his thoughts that he did not see where he was going. While patrolling the halls it seems like he had bumped into someone. But before he could apologize the other guy had already started speaking

"God damn security! Can do nothing properly! What do you guys think of yourself?"

That did it! Shizuo lost his temper and took the man by his collar. The man immediately succumbed to fear and was going to get his face pummelled into the ground when

"Shizu-chan, Natsuki-san stop whatever you are doing and come to my office right away." The metallic version of Izaya's voice came through the speakers.

 _Damn those CCTV cameras!_

Shizuo looked at the man in front of him.

"You know where his office is?"

The man shivered as he was put down

"Um...I'm Natsuki"

With the shivering man guiding him, Shizuo went to Izaya's office. Both of them came and stood in front of Izaya's desk.

"Natsuki-san" Izaya started as he looked directly at Natsuki. The stare was so intense that Natsuki started sweating as he fisted his hands in an attempt to stop his nerves. Izaya noticed, just like he noticed everything else. He also realised that now there was no more need of words.

"Next time, just stay away from Shizu-chan"

"Y-yes sir!"

"You may leave"

The words were said and Natsuki sprinted away from the office back to the safety of his cubicle.

"Shizu-chan" Shizuo gulped "Sit down on that sofa. You're on detention"

 _Wait what?_

"What the hell flea?"

Izaya smirked

"Well would you rather I cut your pay?" Izaya smirked. He knew Shizuo couldnt afford another pay cut. Shizuo knew that he knew.

"Relax Shizu-chan. This is just to make your life easier. Trust me. Now shuu~"

Izaya did a hand gesture that made Shizuo feel like he was a dog. Either way he followed and sat on the sofa. And that's when he became nervous. Was he supposed to just sit there and do nothing? That _was_ how detentions worked.

So he just sat there and watched. Watched Izaya, to be precise.

Because Izaya seemed completely unfazed by his presence. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"Namie take these documents and send them to Mr. T."

Izaya was really serious when he worked. ' _He's Handsome'_ Shizuo thought ' _and maybe a tad bit of a workaholic'_

Even as he thought that he continued watching his 'boss'. This guy was almost his age yet he ran an entire company, was not afraid of people and as it turns out was not afraid of monsters either.

Typing. Clicking. Papers shuffling.

"Hand me that yellow envelop"

"Take these papers, put them in the brown envelop and send them."

Swirling His chair. Reading the documents.

"Izaya you're got a new offer from the R&R company"

Izaya scanned the offer.

"Send it down"

"But don't you want to-"

"Send it down Namie"

His secretary didn't particularly seem afraid of him, Shizuo noticed. They had a pretty good work relationship if nothing else. Shizuo realised that this was the same woman who was holding those roses before Izaya gave them to him.

 _Namie, huh? She seems nice_

"Namie!" Izaya raised his voice but didn't look away from his computer.

"Take this away and make me another cup of tea. This time don't put poison in it."

 _Scratch that. She's probably just as evil as that flea_.

"Whatever" Namie said under her breath. "Here"

She handed him a bunch of letters.

Izaya momentarily stopped what he was doing and took the letters from her.

"What's this?" He called to Namie who was in the kitchen

"Love letters"

"I didn't know Namie-san had a crush on me~" Izaya sang

"I don't you bastard. Just read them, or throw them away, either way I don't care."

Izaya opened them then burst out laughing. He took one of them and promptly burnt the rest

"Clean that Namie"

An annoyed sigh was heard but Izaya couldn't care. He practically skipped across the office and pinned up the letter on a huge notice board that was already filled with letters.

"Namie I need a new notice board." He said. "Also I'm going out. Feel free to leave _after_ you're done with work. You can drink that cup of tea you made."

With that said Izaya was out. He didn't even say anything about Shizuo. Being ignored like that was not good for his temper.

"I'm leaving." Namie said "when you want to leave just close the door. Its automatic lock" she said and soon Shizuo was left alone.

Out of curiosity, Shizuo walked over to where the notice boards were. There were currently two and I guess that flea was going to get another. That's weird cause both the boards were filled with papers and they were huge. Two of them took up an entire wall. When he finally reached the boards, he noticed.

The boards were filled...

...With death threats

 _I think I should go home_

* * *

Workaholic Izaya is Love!

and so is freaked out Shizuo

HAha I enjoyed this chapter

See you guys next time~

Make sure to review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Orihara company is an information researching company. Big companies contact the Orihara company to do research for them. This could be anything from whether the product will work, competitor analysis, or why a certain idea failed. Any sort of research can be done. They don't need much man power so they have limited employees. These limited people however make big bucks.

It is one of the top revenue generating firms and was once located in Shinjuku. It shifted to Ikebukuro recently because Orihara Izaya, the owner wanted to go to a new place.

At least that was what he said. Truth is Izaya had been to Ikebukuro before. He liked it. He thought he could probably live there. Also he had one major reason to come back.

Kishitani Shinra

After all, Shinra was his only friend.

And his only friend was getting married.

Izaya had to see.

"I'm sure the pervert must have persisted you so much that you finally gave in"

"That's not it!" Celty said in Shinra's defense.

"You don't have to hide it. I've known Shinra a long time" Izaya laughed

In the background, Shinra sighed

Shinra and Celty were having a lunch party and had invited most of their friends. Izaya had come of course and had immediately become the life of the party with his extensive knowledge and witty charm.

Izaya was the first to arrive, to help Shinra to cook and also to get to know Celty better. Soon enough Celty's juniors, Anri, Mikado and Masaomi had arrived along with Saki who was introduced as Masomi's girlfriend. Izaya hit it off well with everyone, especially Saki, to Masaomi's annoyance. Later Kadota and gang had arrived and lastly Shizuo had shown up.

"Like really, I never thought that Shizu-chan and I would have a mutual friend" Izaya said once everyone was eating. "How did you meet Shinra?"

"I know Celty from college. She introduced me" he replied.

"Oh" Izaya replied and then promptly went back to chatting with Kadota.

Shizuo ignored him for the most part. Simply because Izaya himself had made no move to talk to him particularly other that give an offhand comment every now and then.

But damn was he annoyed!

Annoyed because Izaya had been talking to everyone and entertaining everyone except him. It was like he was ignored and ignored completely.

Plus, why was Izaya so chummy with Kadota? He had immediately started calling him Dotachin and had they had easily found topics to talk about. It was almost as if Izaya knew everything.

"Are you getting bored Shizuo?" Celty came to his side and offered him a drink.

"Kinda. You know how I am in these kind of situations right?" Shizuo gave a sheepish smile.

Celty smiled back.

"Shizu-chan likes flowers"

"What?" Shizuo's immediately turned towards Izaya

Everyone's attention was on Izaya and he was staring Shizuo straight in the eye

"Cause when I gave Shizu-chan flowers his whole face turned red" his face distorted into another one of those sinister smiles as he dodged the flying chair that came to hit him

"Shizu-chan needs to work on his aim"

Izaya's annoying laughter and Shizuo's loud screams of 'come back here' were the only things heard as they both ran across town.

"I suppose Izaya got bored of the party, huh" Shinra said as Celty was left wondering.

* * *

"So you're staying?" Shinra asked, his whole face lit up.

"Yup! That's the plan" Izaya said sporting a smile of his own.

The two friends had met up after a long time and were busy catching up.

Shinra told Izaya about how he's become an underground doctor and Izaya told him about how he became an information broker. They had been friends a long time now. They were silent companions, never coming in each other's ways but always supporting from the side lines.

"Shizuo..." Izaya smiled "he's interesting"

"Intersted Izaya?" Shinra joked

Izaya laughed

"He has a crush on me"

"What?how?" Shinra wore an incredulous look on his face which just made Izaya laugh again.

"It's too obvious Shinra. He makes it too obvious."

"But you know Izaya, he'd never jump you. He's too nice for that."

Izaya smiled a soft smile "yeah. Probably"

"Anyway..." Izaya said "Shizu-chan has a monstrous body"

"Oh yeah! You know this once..."

And then they spent the rest if the evening sharing observations on the specimen named Shizuo.

* * *

Shizuo was happy. He was having lunch with Kasuka after a long time. He loved these little moments that he could spend with his brother.

"And then that damn flea just smirked! Like as if he knew that he won! That annoying bastard always looks down on me! And then-"

Shizuo stopped midway due to Kasuka giggling. Smiling was something he was used to but Kasuka didn't laugh loud or openly giggle much. Seeing him right now was a good shock to Shizuo.

"Nii-san is awfully fond of Orihara-san, is he not?"

Shizuo's face turned red. Kasuka could read him. The same way he could read Kasuka.

"Must be tough huh, being bi and sapiosexual"

"And it especially sucks cause Izaya is both good looking and way too smart for his own good"

"Nii-san do you remember? When we were young you once made a list"

"A list?"

"It was around the time you discovered your strength. No actually I think it was somewhere around middle school. You made a list of the qualities that your ideal life partner should have"

Shizuo shook his head "I did that?" He really didn't remember.

Kasuka nodded.

"Yes and you showed it to me too. It was

1\. Must not be scared of me

2\. Must think of me as someone equal

3\. Must be smart

4\. Must be good looking

4\. Must be a good cook

In exactly that priority order."

"Oh yeah I think I remember now. It was also the time I figured I was bi and sapiosexual"

Kasuka nodded again

"I believe" and Shizuo did not miss the teasing edge in Kasuka's voice "that Orihara-san is your ideal life partner"

Once again Shizuo flushed.

Kasuka understood him like no other, but he also took to teasing him a lot.

Not surprisingly, Shizuo found himself thinking of Izaya for the rest if the day.

'Perhaps I do have a crush on him.'

* * *

A/N: Feelings, Feelings, let them be discovered! :) No idea when I'll post next cause exams are next week.

This will be revealed in the later chapters but I'd like people to take a guess on who those death threats from.

I'll give you a hint: They're all from the same sender

Good Luck Guys

~See You Soon~


	5. Chapter 5

Now he was absolutely sure!

He did not have a crush in Izaya. He hadn't seen head or tail of Izaya for four and a half weeks now and Shizuo believed that that was enough time for feelings to fade.

But he was scared

Scared to actually face Izaya and having to deal with his feelings again

 _'I do not have a crush on him'_

Because meeting him today was a definite. It was the company's five year anniversary and Izaya had gotten everyone to organise a party. The budget was huge, people were going to have fun. Izaya would be observing his precious humans.

 _'I do not have a crush on him'_

Yet he couldn't stop. He stuck around Tom, being unusually uncomfortable in these sort of situations. But every now and then he would get a glimpse of red eyes and he knew that gaze was piercing him.

Or better yet, it was like his gaze was _dissecting_ him, in an annoying, arousing sort of way. Shizuo could not stand, he couldn't breathe. He just...felt

 _'I **do not** have a crush on him'_

He could keep up pretences. Trying to enjoy the party all the while trying to keep that handsome face out of his mind.

 _I do not have a crush on him_

 _I do not have a crush on him._

 _I do not have a crush on him._

 _I do not have a crush on him_

 _I do not-_

Shizuo spun around. He scanned the room. The piercing gaze was gone. The dissecting feeling was gone.

Izaya was gone.

"Shizuo is something wrong?" Tom asked

"Where's that flea?"

"First stop calling him that. Next he's a busy- Shizuo where are you going?"

"I'll be back"

He walked out of the party hall and looked around. Where could Izaya have gone? Sure the little pest was really good at seeking around but he was really in no immediate danger, _right?_

His thoughts took him up the stairs to Izaya's office.

"Izaya!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. Izaya was here. But when he looked closer he was shocked by the sight that met him.

Izaya was standing behind his table, taking the support of the table as he opened a cabinet and gulped down some pills.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" Shizuo was immediately by his side but Izaya just shoved him away.

He stumbled his way to the sofa and plopped down like all the energy in him had been expended.

And then he laughed

He laughed through the pain, he laughed through the breathlessness, but he laughed.

"Namie" he said as Shizuo came and sat next to him on the floor so that he was on the same level as him

He turned around and registered Shizuo's worried face "she poisoned me"

"What?!" Izaya just had to laugh at his shocked expression

"It was my fault really" he laughed again "I let myself be too distracted."

He took some deep breaths as Shizuo stroked his hair, then ended up coughing.

"But its fine. I took the antidote. For someone so smart she still used such basic poison. I can tell just by the symptoms."

"Izaya" the worry in that voice was unmistakable.

"Don't sorry Shizu-chan I'll be alright." His eyes were shining with amusement

As he said that he removed his coat and threw it in the coffee table. He starred unbuttoning his black shirt and with every button gone, Shizuo's heart beat sped up. The shirt was completely unbuttoned but thankfully he kept it on. Izaya breathed in deeply like it took him all the effort in the world to do just that.

"I'm going to sleep." Izaya said as he looked at Shizuo with half lidded eyes. Eyes that made him look a lot more seductive than what he usually looks like.

"Protect me, Shizu-chan" Izaya smiled and Shizuo lost a beat.

Actually he just lost his heart.

 _'I do have a crush on him'_

"Damn!" He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my favourite chapter till date. I just love how nicely this has come out. I'm working on the next chapters so hopefully the wait won't be too long.**

 **See you soon folks~**


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya oscillated between wakefulness and sleep for hours. He heard things, he was vaguely aware of what was going on but he was really out of it.

Izaya groaned as he put his hand on his head. The headache was killing him. His vision cleared up and the office room slowly came into his view. With that came his memories.

The party. He was too busy staring at Shizu-chan, too busy in seeing his interactions and his reactions. He didn't even notice when he drank Namie's tea. It was only when his throat started twitching and he saw Namie smirk that he realised what a terrible mistake he had made.

Realy now, he wanted to laugh at himself

Then he had slipped away and gone to his cabin. He knew exactly what poisons she used and as a result he always kept the antidotes with him. A precautionary measure but it worked.

What he didn't expect was for Shizu-chan to show up. Nonetheless, he was relieved. With Shizu-chan here, nobody would try to jump him or murder him even though he was pretty much out of it.

"Hahahaha" he laughed "Thank you, Shizu-chan"

It was only when silence greeted them that he looked up and really looked around. All this time he had somehow assumed that Shizuo was right next to him. His eyes travelled to the window and he noticed the darkened sky.

'Nightfall already?' he mused then looked around again 'Has Shizu-chan gone home?'

The thought saddened him. Not that it was unexpected, no. People always left him. No matter who, no matter when. People always left him. But Shizuo doing the same somehow hurt him. He had assumed that Shizuo would stay with him if not out of love then at least out of a sense of duty.

"Izaya, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

At the sound of Shizuo's voice, Izaya's head snapped up. His eyes were met by a worried face. Immediately Shizuo was next to Izaya.

"Izaya?!" There was urgency in his voice "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Izaya swallowed. There was nothing that he could say right now. His throat was dry. Whether it was out of relief or the poison, he would debate about that later.

"Izaya, hey what happened?"

Izaya didn't bother answering. He just pulled Shizuo closer and kissed him full on the lips. Shizuo's eyes flew wide as Izaya's closed in pure bliss. Izaya pulled back and kissed him again, hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Shizu-chan" he said softly

This seemed to snap Shizuo out of whatever trance Izaya had him under. Next thing you know, Shizuo has jumped away from Izaya, tumbling out of the office and ran all the way back home.

Back in the office, Izaya was laughing like a mad man

"Oh Shizu-chan!"

He had stayed!

 _He had Stayed!_

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THAT GUY!"

Shizuo screamed and gulped down another glass of alcohol. The people around him, his co-workers cheered him on, all of them wasted enough to not realise that the person they were annoying was the fighting machine of Ikebukuro

"Who's going to die tonight Shizuo?" Tom asked laughing in drunken happiness

"The bastard who took my first kiss!" Shizuo screamed, the people around him laughed and cheered again.

By the time he actually left the place it was 11 in the night. Or maybe it was 11:30? He didn't know. He didn't care.

What he did know was that there was this awful stench in the atmosphere. This awful stench that only belonged to one awfully, handsome bastard. Not surprisingly, he found him soon enough.

A few blocks away, in plain sight, Izaya and….Kadota?

'Damn him!' Shizuo picked up a street sign and marched towards them

"Iiiiizaaaayaaaa! I'll kill you, you damn scheming, handsome bastard!"

The raging sound caught Izaya's attention and his face immediately broke into an amused smile.

"Shizu-chan~" the street sign was easily dodged. Kadota was smart enough to leave when Shizuo hadn't noticed. Izaya did. He'll tease him about it later

"I'll kill you, Izaya!"

"Shizu-chan how are you? I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks" he smiled "Shizu-chan?"

Izaya laughed like a mad-man when Shizuo fainted in front of him apparently too drunk to even stand.

"Okay Shizu-chan we're home~" Izaya sang as they entered Shizuo's apartment.

Izaya had drove them here. He wanted to observe Shizu-chan and honestly his drunk behaviour was rather amusing and slightly adorable. Throughout the whole ride Shizuo kept complaining about how Izaya 'stole' his first kiss and how it was too unfair how handsome and calm he was.

Izaya laughed but otherwise gave no input in this one sided conversation.

"Come on Shizu-chan off to bed you go" Izaya said as he managed to push Shizuo to his bed. Izaya was about to leave but Shizuo pulled him towards him and trapped him in his embrace.

"Shizu-chan let me go!" Izaya said but stayed still

"Hey" Shizuo started his voice eternally calm "Are you playing with me?" asked Shizuo

This caused Izaya to frown. Was he playing with him? A couple of weeks ago he would have out rightly said yes. Now though, after that kiss, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Here come with me" Shizuo said and pulled Izaya by the hand. Izaya was happy that he didn't have to answer the previous question but realised that he would have to seriously think about it. Sooner rather than later.

Shizuo pulled Izaya into the kitchen. Switched on the lights and showed Izaya his fridge. On the front door was a list. A list of qualities

"I made this in high school…I think" said Shizuo

"uh-huh!" Izaya answered, his eyes quickly skimmed through the list

1\. Must not be scared if me

2\. Must think of me as someone equal

3\. Must be smart

4\. Must be good looking

5\. Must be a good cook

"You're like my soulmate Izaya" Shizuo smiled at him cheekily

That made Izaya smile

"I can't cook Shizu-chan" he said. A white lie but Shizuo didn't need to know that. Not yet at least.

Shizuo's face fell like as if it was a big deal that Izaya couldn't cook. Izaya wanted to laugh but decide against it in favour of the good mood that was set.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya all but cooed. He placed his hands on Shizuo's ckeek "Tell you what? Go to sleep and I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow" he said

Shizuo's face lightened up

"You're staying?" he asked happily

"No, not necessarily. What I was trying to say is that-"

But Shizuo didn't wait for him to complete. He dragged Izaya by the hand back to his room and pulled him to bed. There with Izaya in his hands, Shizuo slept peacefully.

He got stabbed maybe. But he was too out of it to notice.

* * *

 **Woo! Another Chapter! Now that Celebrate With Me is over, I'll be working solely on this one.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter~**

 **Also do review and let me know what you think of the story**


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo did not have hangovers.

It was probably his body mechanisms but he did not get headaches or feel sick no matter how much he drank the previous night.

Needless to say he wasn't very surprised when he woke up in the morning and realized that he had no memory of last night. He tried to go through the previous night's events but all he remembered was going drinking with his colleagues.

Shizuo decided to leave it just like he does every time. Someone else will fill him with the details of his actions or he won't need them at all.

Thinking so he got out of bed. He could smell pancakes so in his sleep riddled mind he decided he wanted to have pancakes for breakfast.

He yawned and stretched. Then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Morning Shizu-chan~" a sing-song voice greeted him and his head immediately jerked up.

What he saw made his jaw drop. He knew Izaya was gorgeous but he didn't know that seeing him out of work clothes could be so...sensual

Izaya was not wearing his fur coat. Shizuo didn't even bother to know where it was. Izaya was wearing a baby blue shirt and white jeans. Not only that but he was also wearing a red, almost velvet looking apron and was cooking.

"Do you want an aspirin Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked

"No um I'm fine. I don't have a headache"

Izaya huffed "Really now drinking so much and still not suffering, you really are a monster"

Shizuo got irritated. Good looking or not Izaya was a pain in the neck. Not to mention he still had to ask him about that…kiss.

 **"** What are you even doing here flea?"

"What do you think?" Izaya walked past him and sat on the dining table. Literally! He sat on the table and kept his legs on the hand rests of the chair. The plate of what smelled like delicious pancakes and maple syrup was kept on his lap.

"Come here Shizu-chan~"

"I'm not your dog, you bastard!"

Izaya smirked "Shizu-chan is mean~" he pouted "Shizu-chan will not get breakfast"

Saying so he took a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth

"Mmmm pancakes are really the best thing in the morning"

Shizuo stomped over to Izaya. He pulled the chair on which Izaya had kept his legs and took a seat.

"What the hell are you doing here, you damn flea?!" Shizuo asked again his anger bumbling inside threatening to release any second now.

"Well I'll have you know that I took you home after you got wasted last night. I stayed with you the whole time you know. I even asked Namie to get me extra clothes so that I could stay till morning. This is how you repay me for making me worry?" Izaya's voice sounded hurt but his face was far from it. His eyes twinkled with amusement and his mouth was lifted in a smirk.

"Izaya..." Shizuo growled and Izaya could feel the table shake.

Izaya's smirk just grew bigger 'Perfect'

"Shizu-chan"

The next thing you know there was a piece was pancake in Shizuo's mouth and the shaking of the table had stopped.

Izaya was shaking with laughter as he tried not to laugh out loud

 _'Distraction! I can't believe that out of all the things the monster's anger could be dissipated by distraction!'_

"Shizu-chan~ you're so cute!"

Shizuo blushed and looked away "shut up" he said

"Say aaa Shizu-chan~" Izaya coaxed as he tried to feed him another piece.

Breakfast was anything but peaceful with Izaya. Izaya would irritate him, he would anger him, he would then distract him, then he would complement him, then he would embarrass him, then he would irritate him. The cycle went on and on and so did Izaya's feeding.

Shizuo wasn't complaining. In fact he didn't even care right now. He was happy for someone's company and for the breakfast which by the way was delicious and of course he would forever be glad for Izaya's non-existence of fear towards him

After breakfast Izaya drove them to the office. They stayed in relative silence and Izaya was thankful for that.

He had escaped his feelings yesterday and today morning. But he will have to think of them. What was Shizuo to him. Izaya knew better than anybody what he really was and what a dangerous life he lived. He already had enough people in his life. He really did not want more or need anymore.

More people meant more trouble

But Shizuo couldn't be hurt. He was destruction itself. And nobody messed with such power. Nobody other than Izaya Orihara that is.

Izaya had heard about Shizuo a few days after he had moved into Ikebukuro permanently. He didn't really believe the rumours but thought that a staged act will be good entertainment

So on a sunny Friday morning he had sent a gang after Shizuo promising them awards they couldn't even dream of. He was watching as Shizuo beat them into a pulp without anything other than raw passion

Izaya wanted that Passion

He wanted it to be his

So the next week he sent 5 different gangs after him. Knifes and baseball bats and even some with poison darts. Shizuo thrashed them all. Street signs were up rooted and a lone vending machine even lost its ground.

Izaya could feel the passion from where he stood on the roof watching this creature that was not human. _'No he can't be human. My precious humans are nothing like him'_

And as fate would have it he met Tanaka Tom. Getting Tom was easy and going from Tom to Shizuo was even easier. He met him on the day he was going to employ him and they had a battle

Everything after that was a Mess

Because Shizuo was so impossibly Human, Izaya couldn't stand it!

He did his work passionately. He tried his best not to cause any trouble. He laughed, he cried, he got angry, he got embarrassed.

This was a being who wasn't human yet he wasn't anything inhuman.

Shizuo Heiwajima was an enigma at least for Izaya

So Izaya played along, watching him, observing him, annoying him, irritating him, flirting with him

What part of it was play and what was real?

Where did the lines blur?

Were there lines to begin with?

Izaya didn't know.

Was he willing to take this risk? Get Shizuo involved in his life?

Will Shizuo be okay with it? With him?

Will he be able to take him?

Or will Izaya break him apart like how he broke everyone around him

 _'No. I can't let that happen. Not again. Oh please, not again'_

Izaya Orihara was a mess

* * *

 **Ah~ I'm really sorry for updating so late but here you go. Something sweet and cute from me again.**

 **Review and tell me what you think about this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Office was a drag, Shizuo knew. It had been anything but exciting for the past week or so. Everything had been quiet. The office employees were used to his presence and now feared him irrationally. His job was easy.

He talked to Celty whenever he was free or to Kasuka whenever he felt like it. Both of them would always end up asking about Izaya clearly interested in the love life of the blond. Not that he minded, no. It was just that he wasn't sure of the answers himself.

It didn't really help that he hadn't seen Izaya for like a week or so. It felt like Izaya was avoiding him. Or perhaps it was the blond himself who was avoiding Izaya. Either way the last time he saw him was when they had breakfast together. He still couldn't digest the fact that they had probably spent the night together and had breakfast too. Izaya was a great cook. All the things on his stupid list added up completely. Damn It!

"Sempai your face is red. Are you unwell?" Vorona asked.

"No I'm fine" Shizuo quickly covered his face "besides isn't it like too hot today?" he tried to cover up.

"Yes"

Shizuo blinked wondering whether or not he should explain what he just said. Vorona wasn't Japanese but she did have a good grasp of the language...probably. Anyway he realised that he should be paying more attention to his job and not to his handsome boss.

"Orihara-san is at it again"

"Those guys should just get a room really"

Laughter and snickering and the name 'Orihara' quickly caught his attention. He turned around to see a group of men standing and snickering at the second floor entrance.

Wasn't it a part of his job description to make sure others didn't slack off?

He would have walked up to them but Varona beat him to it.

"You guys get back to work"

"Hey come look too. It's really funny" one of the men said clearly not fearing Varona as much as they feared Shizuo

Shizuo and Vonora exchanged looks then went and stood with them.

"Izaya get back to work"

"No"

"Izaya don't be such a kid"

"Shut up Namie. I don't want to see your face"

Izaya was lying on the sofa on the lounge in the second floor, and by the looks of it he was sulking. His right hand was covering his eyes and his left hand was hanging down the sofa. Namie was standing next to him, hands on her hips clearly pissed off at him.

"10 dollars on the fact that Namie refused to let him have sex"

More snickering continued around the workers.

"Make that 20" somebody else said.

It was an inside joke in the company and people used to think that Izaya and Namie were perhaps friends with benefits. This sort of idea was weird but how else could one explain their relationship? Namie treated Izaya coldly and even insulted him from time to time, something that nobody in the entire office had the guts to do. Also there was always this question as to why the CEO of a former pharmaceutical company was working as a secretary for the boss of an information gathering company

Shizuo didn't like it of course. Didn't like what people said about Izaya. Didn't like how they disrespected him but honestly he had no way of proving if any of said rumours were right or wrong. Izaya _had_ kissed him but did that even mean anything? Was Izaya Gay? Was he bi like Shizuo? Did he really like Namie?

Once again Shizuo realised that he knew almost nothing about this man.

Izaya stood up and stormed off. Namie sighed and sat on the sofa which was previously occupied by Izaya. The people gossiping quickly dispersed sensing Izaya's bad mood. Izaya probably heard them. Goodness knows what would happen to them now. Shizuo was going to leave too before his anger took over and he broke something but he was stopped by an icy cold voice.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!" It was Namie who spoke "do me a favour"

When had she stepped in front of him, he didn't know

"Take this up to Izaya and tell him to work please" she handed him a cup of tea and walked off.

Shizuo didn't even get a chance to say anything. So with another sigh he went to Izaya's cabin.

"Izaya!" He called and just like before found him sulking on the sofa.

"Namie-san sent tea for you"

"Throw it away its poisoned"

"How do you know?"

Izaya gave him an are-you-stupid look.

"Shizu-chan, Namie poisoned me the last time and not just the last time, everytime! She just got lucky last time. The poison she used was basic do you know why?"

Izaya straightened up and was now sitting on the sofa instead of lying on it. Shizuo left the cup on the table and sat next to him

"It's because it was a test. She wanted to see just how much can I be distracted and she got her answer. Which is also why she sent you out of all people to bring me tea. That wretched woman is a smart one"

"I don't get it. What do I have anything to do with this"

"Because Shizu-chan would never poison me." Izaya said in a matter of fact voice and Shizuo's cheeks dusted pink.

"If Shizu-chan ever had to kill me, he'd probably chase me all around Ikebukuro rather than turn to something as underhanded as poison. That makes Shizu-chan the best person to send. Really Shizu-chan if you didn't tell me it was from Namie then I would have drunk it."

Shizuo's cheeks turned red from pink. He looked away.

"So why're you in a bad mood?"

Izaya was silent for a minute. But then Izaya's smile turned malicious

"If I tell you will you put me out of this bad mood?"

"Huh?"

And in the blink of an eye Shizuo was pushed down with Izaya on top of him.

"Izaya, what the hell?!"

Izaya came dangerously close to his face. His pink face and half lidded eyes did nothing but torture Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, you know I-"

The banging on the door diverted Izaya's attention but Shizuo was still staring at him. From his position he saw as Izaya's face went from annoyance (probably of being interrupted) to extreme happiness (but for what?)

Izaya all but jumped to the door and was immediately tackled to the ground by what looked like two high school girls. Namie stood behind them.

"There now stop sulking" she said as she went and sat on the sofa next to Shizuo.

"Guess he didn't fall for it huh?" Namie pointed to the still full tea cup.

Shizuo nodded. "What's happening?" He finally asked

"Izaya was sulking all morning since he didn't get his daily death threat" Namie pointed at the huge bulletin boards, the ones that Shizuo had seen during his so called detention.

"All of those are from his sisters. He has two twin sisters. Kururi and Mairu" Namie sighed again. "They haven't been sending him threats for a week now. Guess he was feeling lonely That's why Izaya was sulking. "

Shizuo nodded but couldn't find anything to say. He just looked on ahead at the happy raven haired trio. A soft smile unknowingly appeared on his face

"Shizu-chan we're going out for ice-cream. Come with us!" Izaya said

"Yes that'll be amazing! Hey, hey I've heard you can lift up a truck! Can you squash Iza-nii with it?" Said Mairu

"Iza-nii die" said Kururi.

"Yes, yes you guys can kill me after we have ice-cream" said Izaya

He took his sisters hands and walked outside

"Come on Shizu-chan"

Shizuo reluctantly followed.

Ice-cream with the Orihara's definitely proved one thing. The entire family was weird.

"So have you killed anyone yet?" Izaya asked while eating a spoonful of ice-cream

"We were pretty close but the teacher walked in on us"

"Bullied. Revenge."

"Ah good thing...I guess. How 'bout the teachers"

"The teachers can't do a thing. They all cower and leave us alone once they find out that were Izaya Orihara's sisters"

"Well I did give them a hard time when I was in school"

"Gambling ring"

"No Kururi you can't start one"

"But why Iza-nii! You had one that's just unfair!"

"Fine, fine. Do what you want but I'm not liable for anything"

The girls immediately cheered up and once again it was established that Izaya was a completely cracked case.

The entire evening went on in animated chatter between the Orihara siblings. Every once in a while Izaya would look at Shizuo as if to reassure him that he had not forgotten about his presence. Soon enough it was night fall and the girls had to leave. Izaya happily waved them but didn't offer to drop them or walk them home.

Once they were gone he turned to Shizuo

"Sorry about that. They're a handful. I hope you didn't get bored"

Shizuo shook his head "It's fine. They're cute"

"Don't buy that act Shizu-chan, they are a nuisance." Izaya laughed "Anyway since you went through all the effort of joining us, let me buy you dinner. Izaya said"

"Oh no it's fine. I don't want anything"

"I insist"

"I don't want Izaya"

"You don't want to eat with me, Shizu chan?" Izaya sulked "I guess Shizu-chan doesn't like me" he said

"It's not that! I like you, you idiot!" Shizuo said without realising.

They both blushed and looked away once it registered exactly what he had said.

"Well then let's go" Izaya said as soon as he recovered.

Russia Sushi was right in the corner. Simon greeted both Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya talked with him for a while in Russian then Simon took them to a private booth.

"Take time! Enjoy sushi!" he said and let them be.

Izaya and Shizuo were silent for some time. Izaya was blankly staring into outer space and Shizuo was staring at him. A lot of thoughts were swivelling in Shizuo's head and that was making him angry. So he decided to get rid of the silence.

"Izaya" Shizuo said

 _'Do you like me?'_

"Do you like men?"

Izaya looked at him for a moment. Any other day and he would have teased the blond. He would have avoided the question and gone on and on in circles. But today he was tired. He had been avoiding his feelings for a week. A pathetic attempt to get his thoughts together which had ended up in nothing but misery for him. He had missed this idiot. And now they were finally talking

"I'm gay" he said and looked away

Shizuo's face immediately brightened up

"So do you like me?" he asked and almost as a second thought added "Cause I sure like you. I'm bi by the way"

Izaya laughed "I know that Shizu-chan"

Shizuo blushed but kept looking at him. Izaya took his time but finally decided to speak up

"I do like you Shizu-chan. I don't go about kissing people I don't like" he looked directly at Shizuo "But I'm not all that easy"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked clearly confused

"When I was little…" Izaya looked away "When I was little, my parents left me to live on my own. They're always out on business so I had to take care of myself and my sisters. As a result I grew up without an understanding of what's right and wrong. What is acceptable and what is not. I love danger Shizu-chan and I play with dangerous people. I could hurt you. The worst thing is I could hurt you and not even realise that I'm doing it"

Izaya looked at Shizuo who was still looking at him. Shizuo slowly nodded showing his understanding. Izaya almost smiled.

"Shinra says you were born without the limiter to your adrenaline. That's why you can do all the inhuman things that you do. Well in that case I was bought up without a moral limiter to my actions. That's why I can do all the inhuman things that I do."

Izaya chuckled and Shizuo smiled. Even though the subject of the talk was rather heavy, the atmosphere felt nothing like it. It was open, lighter. They were opening up to each other, they were connecting.

This made them both feel happy

"I suppose I understand where you're coming from" Shizuo said "and I can also tell you it doesn't matter to me. If you hurt me we can battle it out"

This made Izaya chuckle again

"Honestly I don't know much about anything either. I don't know for sure if I'll ever hurt you or not either. But I want to try it out Izaya. I want to try being with you. So…"

Shizuo took a deep breath then straightened his posture

"If it's acceptable to you, then I'd like to try dating you"

This was perhaps the scariest thing Shizuo had done in his entire life. But the fact that Izaya kissed him as a reply didn't bother him one bit.

* * *

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Didn't know I had it in me**

 **I hope I did justice to this chapter.**

 **Do tell me your thoughts by reviewing**


	9. Chapter 9

Shinra and Celty's wedding wasn't a big thing. It wan't a big function and there were only a very few people invited. But Shinra sure was acting like it was a big deal.

He would laugh and say something weird that Celty would find embarrassing. Then she would hit him in front of everyone. Shinra would apologize and do the same thing all over again. Everyone would laugh.

In the midst of all these excited and happy people, there were two who weren't getting themselves directly involved but were enjoying it nonetheless.

"Shinra's such an idiot" Izaya said

"Yeah" Shizuo said while laughing

Izaya and Shizuo had started dating two months back. When they told their friends, Shinra had this weird smile on his face and had hugged Izaya congratulating him for not running away. Celty on the other hand was beyond shocked. She had asked Shizuo a gazillion questions and only a few to Izaya.

God knew she was still scared of Izaya.

But Izaya had been calm and patient throughout the whole thing, only breaking out into a laughing mess once they had left the house. Izaya had found it too entertaining, Shizuo had found it too embarrassing.

"Izaya! Shizuo! Come drink with us!" Shinra happily called upon them "Hey, hey today's the best day of my life you guys" he said

"No Shinra tomorrow's gonna be the best day of your life. Same for the day after and the day after the day after" Izaya said

Shinra looked at him thoughtfully, then his face broke into a smile

"You're right!" he said in drunken happiness and hugged Izaya

Moments later he was pulled off by Shizuo

"What's with you being so clingy?" Shizuo asked Shinra while holding him by the neck the same was people hold kittens

"But Shizuo I'm soo happy!" he whines "and Izaya's happy too and Izaya is my best friend so I want him to be happy!" he smiled again

Izaya was embarrassed

"Shut up Shinra!"

Shizuo chuckled

The back and forth carried on for while. They had a few drinks together then left Shinra to Celty. Izaya met Kadota and Masaomi who had come along with Saki and his other friends. Masaomi still looked so wary when Saki talked happily with Izaya.

Shizuo congratulated Celty and talked with her for a while. They were happy for each other and felt sorry for each other too cause the both of them were stuck with very weird people who they just so happened to love

"One of these days it was going to happen" said Celty

"Yeah" Shizuo agreed "It's not like we're very normal ourselves. It only makes sense that we'd fall for abnormal people"

Celty chuckled in reply

It was pretty late in the night when Izaya drove them back. He had decided he didn't want to drive all the way to his apartment so he had just taken a shortcut and went to Shizuo's place.

Tired because he had been juggling both work and the wedding preparations, he had immediately left his shoes and jacked and hopped into bed. Shizuo had smiled and followed.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm?" Shizuo answered as he put his arms around Izaya and pulled him closer

"You think we'll ever be as close as Shinra and Celty?" he asked

"Of course we will" Shizuo answered quickly and in his talk first think later style "We'll get close slowly and steadily and you won't even know it and one day we'd be inseparable"

Izaya smiled and Kissed Shizuo. This made Shizuo smile too

"Since you've accepted me Shizu-chan" Izaya said "I think I'll accept myself too"

"Same" Shizuo smiled "Same"

Because they still had a long way to go. There were going to be ups and downs in their relationship. They weren't exactly the most compatible people but they were stubborn enough to not give up on each other or on themselves. Maybe one day their efforts will pay off and they really would become inseparable but right now the were content.

That's what being in a relationship is about anyway

* * *

 **and thus my friends this story ends.**

 **I might make a sequel sometime but don't bet on it**

 **Anyway please review and tell me what you think**

 **Hope to see you guys around! Love you and have a great day!**


End file.
